Running Out of Lies
by kiba kai
Summary: Duo used Wufei to make Heero come back to him, did he really want that? What about Wufei's feeling? (Yaoi 2x1, 5x2)
1. Part I

Running Out of Lies : by Kai

Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise   
Pairing : 2x1, R+1, 5+2   
Rate : PG-13 (maybe R)   
Catagory : Yaoi, Angst, Heero OOC!   
Warning : Heero's bad habit.. sorry for 1+2 lovers ^^' and Relena's second title ^^'   
Explanation : _'thought'_ | "Conversation"   
Note : This fic is for 'DUo SHinigami' sorry to take sooooo long, you asked for 'evil Heero' hea' hea' I hope you don't mind this ^^'   
Note No.2 : This fic Enter 'Infinity Base Fanfic Contest' ^^' 

===============================================================   
-Running Out of Lies- Part I   
By Kai   
=============================================================== 

--The phone rang..-- 

"Yes?" Wufei picked up the phone in hurry, he wore nothing but the damp towel that hung loosely around his slim hips. He was waiting by the phone since last night and he still hadn't slept. 

"Wufei, I found him. He was at the bar downtown. I tried to drag him back but he only yelled at me.. Wufei, are you listening?" Quatre asked at the end of the line. 

"Yes.. Winner.." Wufei tried to hide his concern and anger but it seemed like it wasn't work with Quatre. 

"The bartender told me that he was drunk since that day.. but he hadn't talked much, only cried." Quatre knew exactly what he was doing, he knew that his Chinese friend had feelings for Duo but Wufei wouldn't do anything about that. In the other words, he couldn't.. 

"What about Yuy?" Wufei asked, he brushed back his wet hair with a free hand but stopped in the middle when he thought about the Japanese former pilot.. Damn him.. 

"I don't know. I already told him about Duo but he didn't seem to care." Quatre was a bit angry too, Duo was his close friend and he always cheerful.. but now, he was just a kid who wanted to drink himself to death. 

Wufei clutched the phone receiver tightly. _'Fuck you, Yuy.'_ "Give me the address, I'll go talk to him." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei left his private apartment in his black shiny Harley, looking for the right address that Quatre gave him. Downtown was crowded with people no matter day or night. That's why he hated it.. too much people. He looked around, it was still early in the evening but everyone here seemed to have start drinking, laughing and dancing.. looked like they drink in order to forget their pain and maybe this is the only way to break free from their everyday stress. 

But Duo had no stress to release, he had only pain.. 

It was happened 2 weeks ago that Heero left Duo for Relena.. Who knew what that bastard had on his mind. Duo and Heero, they always had been together.. they loved each other? That should be. During the war, they never had a problem expressing their feelings in front of the others. 

After that, Heero moved to Relena's place. No one dared to ask about this, but they knew one thing for sure.. Duo was hurting.. and that was too much for Wufei. 

He found the place and parked his Harley nearby. He pushed the door open, it was dark inside. Red and yellow lights reflected on the glasses and bottles. He looked around but couldn't find Duo, so he headed to the bartender. 

"Excuse me. Have you seen an American with a long braid? He's around my age." 

"Oh, you mean that boy? He's over there.. poor him.." The bartender point at the darkest corner and said, "He only drinks and doesn't go anywhere else. I wonder what he has been through." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei headed over to that direction and saw a chestnut braid hanging over the back of the large chair. His right hand hanging down on one side. Wufei walked around until he could see Duo's face.. the lovely face held no emotion with blank violet eyes and tears streaming down.. 

He couldn't believe his eyes. That this broken figure was Duo, the one who always laugh and smile.. "Duo." He called out lightly, unaware of using Duo's first name.. He always called him 'Duo' in his thoughts. 

Slowly Duo's eyes focused on him, he adjusted his position slightly and in the same time, he wiped away the track of tears on his cheeks. "Wufei.." 

"Maxwell, why are you doing this?" 

"Doing.. what.?" Duo was still hung over and he reached for another glass of whiskey. Wufei caught his hand and said, "Drinking like shit." 

"It's not.. your business.. let go!" He freed his hand from Wufei's grip, but Wufei caught it again and this time he brought their faces closer, "Duo, you have to stop this." 

"Stop? Stop what? What do you know about me, huh?!" Duo's hoarse laugh and those words made him scream in his mind 'I know everything about you! Damn it! Just stop crying for him and loving him for God's sake!' 

"Let's go home." He was about to stand up but Duo resisted.. 

"No.." His voice was trembling.. he started to cry again. 

"Listen, you can't stay here and drink forever! Let's go!" 

"No! I said No! Wufei.. I .. I have no home! I don't want to be at that house anymore! It hurt! Do you understand?!" Duo was yelling and other customers were staring at them.. but that didn't seem to register in their minds.. one didn't care for anything in the world except the boy who left him, and the other one cared for nothing but the boy in front of him. 

"Maxwell.." Wufei drew the shivering body close to his.. He soothed the chestnut hair and hugged him tight. 

Duo didn't deny Wufei's touch, he didn't want to do anything but cry like a lost child. "Do you even understand..?" His voice faded to small sob and passed out in Wufei's embrace. 

"Yes.. Duo, I always understood." He whispered to no one, he said it just to remind himself.. that feeling; the hurt.. he understood too well.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next morning 

Duo woke up in the strange place. It was quite a neat room that completely different from his, _'Where am I?'_ He tried to sit up and found a Chinese textbook beside him. On the far wall, there was a couple of swords hung for the display. _'Wufei?'_ He fully regained his consciousness and thought about yesterday.. _'Wufei was there.. Did I say something silly in front of him?'_

Abruptly the door swung open, showing Wufei with the bowl of water and a towel. 

"Maxwell, I'm sorry. I didn't know you're awake." 

"That's all right, this is your home anyway." He sat up but the room started spinning and he slumped back against the pillow. 

"Maxwell!" Wufei cried out and rushed beside him. 

"I'm ok." Duo waved his hand and continued, "But I look stupid, ne?" 

Wufei didn't reply, he knew that Duo needed someone to talk with and he was more than willing to let it be him. 

"Wufei.. Have you ever really loved someone?" Duo's eyes were closed, he didn't know that the question he was asking caused so much impact on Wufei. 

Yes, it pierced to his heart.. loving someone so much but for Wufei in this situation, revealing it wouldn't help anything. 

Duo didn't expect any answer from Wufei so he continued, "I love him, Wufei. I love him, but look at what he had done.. He left me for that queen!" He laughed and cried like a mad man, and after the sadness had won, turned to Wufei. "I meant nothing to him.. God.. Heero.." 

Wufei moved to sat on the bed beside him and brushed the chestnut lock from Duo's beautiful face that twisted from anger and pain. He said, "You're wrong, I don't think there'll be anyone who would dare to leave you." Wufei let those words slipped from his mouth, he said it flatly like he said it thousands of times a day. 

Duo gave a small smile at Wufei's unfamilier words, "Really? What make you think that?" 

Wufei wiped the tears from those precious violet jewels but he didn't answer. "Hungry?", He changed topic. 

Duo blinked twice and then nodded "Yes, please." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the breakfast, Duo seemed to lighten up a bit. He looked at Wufei while he was gathering up his plate from the table. 

"What are you looking at?" 

"I wonder how Heero would feel if he sees us together." Duo was grinning at his idea, but it wasn't funny at all for Wufei. 

"What do you mean?" Wufei tried not to think of the image that idea brought up. 

"I was just thinking, if I have a new boyfriend.. Will he be jealous?" 

"That's not a good idea. You're making it worse." Wufei's heart was racing.. 

did Duo mean what he just said? 

Duo sighed and looked down to the carpet, "There's nothing worse than how it is now.." 

"Maxwell.." 

"Hey, Wufei. So, in regards to that idea. er.. Can you help me?" 

"Help what?" 

"Be my boyfriend." Duo said with his trademark broad smile. 

_'Oh God.'_ Wufei was stunned. Did Duo know something about him? Did he really know? 

"Come on, just pretending to be my lover wouldn't make your popularity among those Preventers girls drop much." 

It was like falling from the sky to the depth of Mariana trench.. it was just.. a performance..?! Wufei adjust his suddenly pale expression to normal one. His throat went dry but he managed to kept on the conversation. 

"Maxwell.. it's not like I don't want to help, but lying isn't a good thing.. What will Yuy feel if he found out?" 

"That's it! That's what I wanted to know.. please Wufei, help me just this one time." How could anyone refuse with Duo's watery eyes on him and begging something of him.. 

He sighed, he was defeated.. but.. 

"Just give me more time, Maxwell." 

"That's mean you're going to help?!" Only his unstable answer could make Duo happy like this? Wufei wanted to do everything if it gave Duo pleasure. 

"No, it's not like th.." 

"Yahoo! Wufei! Thanks so much!" Duo jumped on him and hugged him happily.. It was the hardest day of Wufei's life. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo stayed at Wufei's apartment for a couple of days after that, like he said.. he didn't want to go home. There was no one there but the bitter sweet memories painted the whole place. None of them mentioned going back even to gather Duo's belonging, instead of that, they went shopping together. 

"Hey, Wufei! How about this shirt?" He grabbed the bright yellow Hawaii shirt and pinned it to Wufei. He had a disgusted look on his face and took a step back, letting it fall on the floor. Duo laughed very hard at Wufei's attitude.. 

"What's so funny, Maxwell?" 

"I.. I just didn't think that you would.. would hate it that much" Duo still laughing after they left it to the angry death-glare girl at the booth. "By the way, why don't you called me 'Duo'?" 

"I never did." He said plainly but actually, he lied. 

"But it would be so strange if.." Duo took Wufei's arm and leaned his head on Wufei's shoulder, "..one lover called his beloved by his last name.." 

Wufei's jaw dropped, he could feel his body was tensing at Duo's touch.. but somehow he wished he could controll his heart rate like Heero. 

Duo didn't notice Wufei's tension. He just smiled sweety and asked him, "Now, call me Duo." 

"You know, we could talke about this later." 

"Now." Duo insisted. 

Wufei sighed and tried not to blush. He took a deep breath and said "Duo." 

"So, now I'm gonna called you 'Fei', ok?" 

"What?!" 

"Hey, there's Chinese Restuarant over there." Duo said and dragged him off in that direction. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo chose a table far from the exit and as they walked by, they passed the VIP room. On its doorframe hung a bead curtain, so his eyes caught sight of 2 VIP clients inside; the Queen of the World and her fience.. Heero Yuy.. 

Duo was froze, he stopped right there in front of the doorframe, Wufei who walked behind him followed his eyes and his anger rose, he knew what Duo would feel right now so he chose to suppress his anger. 

"Forget them, Duo." And Wufei grabbed Duo's wrist. 

Instead of complying, Duo pulled Wufei in with him. "Hi! I didn't expect to meet you two here." Duo said with his fake smile, inside, he was ready to slap this bitch.. hard.. 

Heero was a bit surpised to see Duo here but the thing that amazed him even more was.. Wufei.. He spoke up, "I didn't know that you like 'Chinese' food, Duo." Heero stressed the word 'Chinese' precisely at the same time he shot the death glare at Wufei. 

Duo felt like his plan was starting to work, then he went on, "It may be because I never tried it before." He smiled teasingly and stepped closer to Wufei, "Beside, I'm getting tired of 'Japanese'." 

Wufei felt very uneasy in the situation but he couldn't do anything. 

"Why don't you two have a seat?" The girl that everyone seemed to have forgotten spoke up. Drawing all the boys' attention, she smiled brightly. 

"Oh, yeah. We'd love to, right.. Fei?" Duo turned to his 'boyfriend' and got a faint smile in reply. 

When they all seated, Relena asked "How often do you have Chinese food, Duo? I assumed that was regular for Wufei.", She would never know the thoughts that arose from that simple question. 

"Oh, I just started recently and I found that 'Chinese' food is far more better, compared to 'Japanese'." 

"Really? How?" She still asked innocently.. In the meantime, Heero only stared at Wufei.. he didn't like it at all when he knew that his old 'favorite toy' was being played with by the others. 

"I think it's more healthier to eat well-steamed food rather than raw food, it's not good for yourstomach." He took a sip of hot tea and went on, "And, for me.. 'Chinese' is hotter.." Now Duo was staring seductively at Heero whose knuckles turned white with anger. 

"What do you mean, hotter?" Relena asked. 

"Mmm, nothing, I mean most of 'Japanese' food are cold and tasteless (*)" 

The waiter stepped beside the table and asked, "What would you like to order, sir?" 

Duo waved his hand in protest, "Never mind," and he turned to whisper at Wufei's ear. "Just nod, Fei." Wufei didn't understand but he complied anyway. 

"Ok, please excuse us Relena. I forgot that we have something very important to do, and I can't wait any longer." 

Duo and Wufei walked out, their hands were holding and Duo was smiling.. Only anger was left in the air and in Heero's mind. 

To be Continued! 

===============================================================   
(*) Sorry sorry, I didn't mean to.. just flew by the plot ^^', Actually I love Japanese food the most (for foreign food- I like Sushi!) 

Kai: This start to serious ^^' 

^^' I'm begging all of you for comment.. good or bad throw them at me ::watery eyes:: 

Edited by : MonMon 

[On to Next Part][1]

   [1]: http://gundamwing13.topcities.com/runningout2.html



	2. Part II

Running Out of Lies : by Kai

Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise   
Pairing : 2x1, R+1, 5+2   
Rate : PG-13 (maybe R)   
Catagory : Yaoi, Angst, a little Lime, Sap? maybe and Heero OOC!   
Warning : Heero's bad habit.. sorry for 1+2 lovers ^^' and Relena's second title ^^'   
Explanation : _'thought'_ | "Conversation" | ##Flashback##   
Note : This fic is for 'DUo SHinigami' sorry to take sooooo long, you asked for 'evil Heero' hea' hea' I hope you don't mind this ^^'   
Note No.2 : This fic Enter 'Infinity Base Fanfic Contest' ^^' 

===============================================================   
-Running Out of Lies- Part II   
By Kai   
=============================================================== 

"Ok, please excuse us Relena. I forgot that we have something very important to do, and I can't wait any longer." 

Duo and Wufei walked out, their hands were holding and Duo was smiling.. Only anger was left in the air and in Heero's mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You don't look fine, Wufei. Is there a problem?" Duo asked when they arrived at their apartment. 

"I don't like to lie." He answered flatly, sounding almost angry. 

"Hey, Fei. As far as I remember, you nor I, lied, even just a bit." 

"But you made him misunderstand, I count that as a lie." 

"Listen, Fei. I had to. That's the only way." 

Wufei sighed, "Why don't you just go and tell him; you need him, you love him and you don't want to be separated from him even for just a second?" Nobody knew how he felt when he spoke those words, but the evidence was left in his hands.. his bloody nails.. 

Duo's head dropped, "Nothing's easy like that, Fei.. 

"Stop calling me that!" Wufei blurted out, He hated the way it sounded from Duo's lips.. calling him by a nickname like a lover.. but he was not.. and would never be.. 

"Fei.." Duo was startled, he didn't understand. 

"I said stop.." His voice lowered and he left for his room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero didn't eat anything after the lovely couple left, his appetite suddenly gone. Relena was saying something but he didn't listen at all, not so far later, he found it was the most annoying thing. "Relena, I'm out." 

"What, Heero?" 

"I said, I'm out!" He yelled at her and swept a couple of dishes to the floor. Their room wasn't closed, so everyone else outside could hear everything. He grabbed his jacket roughly and left the Queen of the World sobbing all alone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo was confused, what did he do to make Wufei angry like this.. He knew Wufei hate lying but.. this was not it. 

Wufei was inside his room, lying and turning his head in frustration. _'I shouldn't have shouted at him like that, he didn't do anything wrong.. but .. I just.. I can't stand it.'_

-knock knock- 

"Fei.. I mean, Wufei. I'm sorry." 

_'Duo..'_ He raised from the bed and opened the door. "What are you saying, Duo?" 

_'He called me Duo!'_ He couldn't help smiling out and suddenly changed his expression as soon as he realized that he was here for apologize. "I'm quite dumb, but I know that I must did something to make you angry, so.. I'm sorry." 

_'Duo.. stop.. don't make me love you more than I do now.. I almost can't stand it..'_ Wufei shut his eyes.. "Stop.." He said mindlessly without realizing it. 

"Stop what?" 

"Huh? No.. it's nothing, wanna come in?" _'Idiot..'_

"Yeah." And Duo stepped in, he never went in Wufei's room after the first day he woke up here.. He had a strange feeling, he was nervous but he didn't notice it. 

The room had a bed and a chair but Duo sat on the bed, it was his habit. Wufei frowned a little, but he didn't seem to mind so he sat on the chair. 

"Duo, I'm sorry." He said out of nowhere. 

"Hey, wasn't it me that made you angry?" 

"No, forget about it." 

"Wufei, even I'm quite dumb but I know there was something on your mind and I won't let it pass away with just 'No, forget about it.' Ok?" 

"Really, Duo. It's nothing." He insisted. 

"Come on, Fei spill it." Duo said to his Chinese friend. He planned to know whatever he had on his mind. 

"No." Wufei said and stood up but Duo caught him and pulled him down to the bed, and then he flipped them over and now, Wufei was beneath him. 

"Ok, Wufei. I won't release you until you tell me." Duo grinned and tighten his grip at Wufei's wrists. 

"Duo! Let me go!" 

"Nah~ wrong answer." Duo decided what he would do in their position, _'He's so innocent' _his mind ordered him. He grinned and lowered his lips to Wufei's neck. 

Wufei held his breath when he felt Duo's lips on him.. moving up and down by his sensitive neck, his conscious began to slip away.. _'Duo.. Duo.. I love you.'_ The feeling that always haunted him couldn't be controlled anymore. And he used his strength to flip them over, theirposition were now switched.. 

Duo lost his balance and now, he stared directly into Wufei's black eyes.. He felt something.. something very strong inside those eyes.. _'Wufei..'_

Wufei was waiting for this moment since the day they met, he fell for this braid pilot.. he fell so fast and he felt too much. He whispered Duo's name and pressed his lips gently to awaiting ones. 

Duo tried to remind himself _'Wufei.. this is Wufei.. stop him.'_ but he failed. His lips, his breath, hissigh, his moan, all betraying him. 

Their eyes closed, both lost in sweet sensation. Their kiss became more intense and more passionate when their tongues met. Wufei release Duo's wrists.. his hands travelled down Duo's hot body. Duo used his free hands to pull Wufei's shoulders down, drew their bodies even closer.. 

Suddenly they parted. 

Wufei was pulled back by his collar, second after, he was on the floor and felt the hard kick at hisstomach. When his eyes focused again, he saw only the Perfect Soldier and death in those cobalt eyes. 

Wasting no time, Heero pulled out his gun from behind and aimed at Wufei's head. 

"Wufei! No!" Duo screamed. He rushed to Heero but he was slapped back. Swallowing his blood, Duo managed to said, "Heero. He's your friend! Did you lose your mind?!" 

"Friend?! You called him friend?! What kind of friend are you Wufei?!" Heero used the gun to raised Wufei's chin who was still disoriented from the kick. "Friends don't mess with friends' belonging! Put that in your head, Wufei. Don't you ever dare touch him again!" 

The last thing Wufei could remember before the darkness took him over were Duo and his words.. "I'm sorry, Wufei. I'm sorry." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei woke up painfully in his own room, he was on the floor and the aching at his stomach wouldn't seem to get away easily. But.. Duo, where is he now, would Heero hurt him, would he be alright.. too many questions flooded to him.. _'At least, he got what he wanted.. Heero still wants him..'_

He rose up and met the empty bed. Many hours ago Duo was here, with him, under him.. kissed him.. Wufei tried to clear those though out of his head. He couldn't deny the fact that he still need to sleep, but somehow he chose to sleep outside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo was back to their old house, Heero didn't asked him a bit what happened or why he stayed with Wufei. He didn't even asked if that the incident with Wufei was with his consent or not.. and Duo'd been thinking about that too, why didn't he protest against Wufei at that time? He couldn't remember clearly, it all happened so fast but.. one thing.. the way Wufei's lips pressed tenderly on his, it felt so right.. 

Heero was very angry back then, seeing Wufei and Duo together on the bed.. that was enough to make him ready to kill. He knew that he was the one who left Duo for Relena but deep down inside, he only felt that Duo was his possesion and he didn't want anyone to touch his 'things'. 

"Duo." He called him when they were alone in their bedroom. 

Duo only turned to him but he didn't said a thing. _'Is this what you want? Duo.'_ his mind asked him, _'You already got him back, what else that you need?'_

"Duo.. say that you won't see him again." Heero snaked his arms around Duo's wraist, his hard voice made it seem like an order, and he always got what he wanted. 

"I won't see him again, Heero." Duo repeated but.. not even a trace of smile was on his face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later.. 

Wufei was at his desk at Preventers' headquater. Sally walked to him, "Wufei!!!!!" She yelled out loud. 

Wufei was startled, "Do not yell! Onna, I heard you!" He shouted back. 

"Heard me? Yeah right! I called you at least ten times." 

He frowned, _'Is that so?'_ he though. "Anyway, what is it?" He asked and acted like he was busy doing some stupid report. 

"I said, Duo is here to see you." 

Wufei thought that might be his daydreaming again.. so he bit his lower lip.. it hurt. "Where is he?" 

"Room 103." 

When Wufei reached the room, he was thinking how would Duo react, the last time they met.. that kiss troubled him, there was no excuse for that. Instead of let his mind wonder, he took a deep breath and he thought of a reason why Duo was here, seeing him.. why? _'He maybe wants to thank me for help him getting Heero back..'_, then, he sighed and turned the doorknob.. but he forgot to knock. 

There, Duo was holding his black glasses and rubbing his black eyes. 

"Duo!" 

Duo suddenly turned away, hiding his face as much as he could but it was too late. Wufei rushed up beside him, forgeting all the wariness that he felt moments ago. When he saw it clearly, he knew exactly what happened. 

"Yuy! You Bastard!" He drew Duo's face to his, their cheeks met in light touch. "Duo, why did you let him do this? Why?" 

"Wufei, listen!" Duo pushed Wufei away, "You don't have to care about this, I'm just be here to thank you." Duo was about to wear the black glasses but Wufei caught his wrist. 

"Thank? Thank me for what?! For making him come back and hurt you?!" Fury washed over him, whoever hurt Duo.. deserved to die. 

"He didn't hurt me, Wufei!" He tried to pulled back his wrist but Wufei didn't let go. 

"I'm not stupid, Duo!" 

"Don't call me that!" Now, it was Duo who blurted out, and the room fell into silence.. with Duo's tears. He lost his mind but he felt that he didn't want Wufei to call him like that anymore.. it was like.. pity.. 

Wufei shook his head and called him, "Duo.. I'm gonna call you Duo, and I'm gonna call you like this forever.." 

"Wufei..", now he stopped wriggling, he tried to find out what those words meant. 

"I love you, Duo.." The pair of black eyes staring right through violet ones, he wished he could have a right to protect this little angel, he would do anything, anything at all.. 

_'Did he mean it? Is this possible? Wufei never showed that kind of feeling.. But what is this feeling?'_ Duo thought, _'I never felt like this before.. I was happy?.. Happy to hear him say that? No! I love Heero! This is wrong!'_

Hiding his eyes from Wufei.. he said plainly but his hands were shaking.. "But I don't, Wufei. I loved him." 

Wufei could guessed that question, he didn't say anything further.. 

Duo couldn't stand the way Wufei looked at him like this anymore.. like Wufei was searching for something, he was demanding the true answer.. 'There's the only one answer for him and I already told him..' 

Duo moved to the door, he attemped to leave without saying anymore words. 

Wufei said before Duo reached the doorknob, "Run, Duo.. run from me but don't run from your true feelings. You can also lie to me but don't lie to your own heart. You may not even take a glance at me but I don't believe that you still love him." Duo felt those words catch him inside, he froze. "What are you talking about, Wufei?", he asked and then he left, closing the oak door soundlessly behind him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Duo got back to their house, Heero was waiting for him. Pure anger was easily seen in those cobalt eyes. "Where have you been, Duo?" 

"..." 

"Answer me! Did you met him? Wufei?! Yes or No?!" Heero was clutching Duo's shirt tight, their distance was just only inch apart but Heero yelled in his ears loudly. 

"Yes! So what's the problem?!" Duo was angry as well, he didn't do anything wrong and he was sure that Heero should listen. "I just went to thank him for taking care of me all the time when you left me for that bitch!" 

"That's not the point, Duo. You promised me that you won't see him again!" 

"Heero! Jesus! He's my friend and I'm not your pet!" Then, Duo pushed his hands off and left for the bedroom. 

_'Yes, you are..'_ Heero growled, his eyes were dark with an uncontrollable emotion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo was confused. Why did Heero treat him like this? Heero always expressed to the others that Duo was his possesion and he never denied it, in fact, he was rather happy to feel that somebody wanted him to be by his side, to take care of him and love him.. 

Love? Could Heero's action considered that?.. after a while that Heero left him for.. Relena and came back because of the success of his plan. Duo felt that Heero didn't care much about his feelings; he never asked if Duo liked or disliked anything.. 

And he thought about someone he should forget.. Wufei.. Those things that he said in that room was it real? Did he mean it? Since when? Maybe since he was broke up with Heero, he pitied him.. or before that.. 

##Begin Flashback## 

"Are you leaving?" asked Wufei to Duo who was busy gathering his belonging for departure. 

"Yup. I and Heero. But we still not sure where we will settle. Maybe somewhere on this beautiful earth or on some colony up there." He 

replied happily and asked back without turned to see Wufei, "What about you? Will you stay with Sally?" 

Receiving no reponse, Duo turned back and saw Wufei with weary eyes, they seemed lost.. they seemed broken. But somehow, Wufei managed to curved a faint smile and said, "Maybe. Maxwell.. maybe." 

##End Flashback## 

Duo now realized that how long this Chinese pilot had his eye on him.. since the war over, and this was almost 2 years. 'Oh God.' He fell on the bed and hugged his pillow tight.. all that time.. all those events.. 

##Begin Flashback## 

"Wufei! Do you think Heero will like this?" Duo pointed at his black leather pants that he was wearing happily, he just bought it. 

Wufei shrugged, "I don't know about fashion, and I'm not Yuy." His voice faded out when he pronounced that last name. 

"Come on, if you were him would you like it?" He smiled and spun around, showing how much he looked good in the pants. 

"Sorry, but I'm not Yuy.." and he left the room quietly. 

##End Flashback## 

_'Jesus, he's as stubborn as I am.. and what about pretending to be my boyfriend..?'_ Duo almost slapped himself when he thought about that.. how did Wufei felt when he asked him.. when they were at the Chinese restuarant.. and when.. they kissed. He really meant it. _'Wufei.. Wufei, I'm sorry..'_

That hurt Duo's feelings more than he could imagine. He cared so much about Wufei. What was he doing now? Did he sleep now? Did he hate him now? Duo really missed Wufei.. thinking about his caress and the day he confessed his feelings... and that passionate kiss... over and over he apologized to Wufei in his mind as if he could hear him.. right here, right now. He wished that the fluffy pillow that he was holding was Wufei.. He wished it was his shoulder so he could cried on. "God, I should have known how much he was hurt but.. I still.." 

That night.. his tears and exhaustion guided him to sleep.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo woke up again when he felt the movement around him, he wasn't in his bed. The flash of sunlight hit him, the salty smell of sea breeze was hung in the air and he realized that he was in the car with Heero. He was startled with the look on his lover's face, it was so protective, possesive and even beyond that.. 

Duo swallowed nothing and asked "Where are we going, Heero." 

"Vacation." He replied flatly. 

"Heero, you should tell me first." 

"I thought you liked surprises." Heero still kept his attention on the wheel and the view of blue sea ahead. 

"Heero, would you stop? We have to talk." Duo already made a decision last night.. He now knew that the one who really cared for him and also knew whose face he wanted to see the most.. Wufei.. 

"I don't see that there will be something more important than our vacation. Let's leave the hard stuff behind, like you always told me." 

"Heero, this is serious, I want to talk about us." 

"Us?" 

"Our relationship, to be correct.." 

As soon as Duo paused his sentence, Heero slammed the break real hard and their car spun in a circle. Fortunately, there were no cars nearby, but that wasn't the good luck for Duo. Heero grabbed Duo's collar and pulled it roughly to him, "There will be no such talk." 

"Heero, let me go!" Duo tried to pushed Heero's shoulder off but recieved no movement.. He was far more stronger than him. "Heero! why did you do this!?" 

"Do what, Duo? You wanted me to relax, and I'm doing it now." Heero moved his head forward to Duo. 

"No! Heero.. after you left me for Relena.. it should be over; you and I." 

Heero stared at Duo stony eyes. "Duo.. is it because of him?! Wufei.. what did he do to you?!" 

"It's not. Heero.. it's because of you.. you left me, remember?.." His voice began to tremble.. "It hurt, Heero. You don't know how it felt like. I loved you with all my heart but look at what you've done. What do you expect me to feel?" His tears began running down his pale cheeks. 

Heero's grip was loosened a bit _'He's crying..'_ but his mind still refused.. _'No, he's mine! Duo.'_ He shook his head, denying all the memories that rushed to him.. that day.. the day he chosed Relena. 

"I thought that I still loved you after that day.. but I realized that it wasn't that.. I was lonely and all my life except for the professor I 

had no one but you. You never let me get near anyone.. and I was so happy when.. when we were going to live together.. but you.. you left." Duo was crying, he never lifted his eyes from the cobalt blue ones. He unleashed all of his pent up feelings to him, begging him to understand. 

"And you're going to tell me that you love Wufei?" Heero asked the question, afraid of the answer.. but.. he must know.. how could he deny those violet eyes that he loved the most.. loved.. he just realized it at this moment.. the moment that he was going to lose everything.. His heart was squeezing and his posessiveness was fading.. 

"Yes." 

It was just a simple answer from those familiar lips.. but its impact.. was unpredictable.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei was lying in his sofa, watching some boring movies, biting into half of a piece of popcorn.. chewing it lazily and throwing the other half on the floor that was already messed up with bitten popcorn.. On the screen, he saw a cheerful actor; his hair was braided, he had a wonderful smile and beautiful violet eyes.. and he couldn't take it. He grabbed the remote control and switched it off. 

And the doorbell rang.. 

He groaned in frustration. _'Who the hell is it at the hour? Midnight.'_ his mind registered. 

Wufei opened the door and the next thing that he realized was that his back was on the floor, he smelled the light scent of familiar body that he missed so much.. and.. his lap was full with the same actor he saw on the screen.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside, a cobalt blue eyed boy was sitting in his car.. he stared up to the only room of the building that still had the light turned on.. the smoke from his cigarette was dancing in the midnight wind.. 

Yes, there was regret in his eyes but.. 

_'It's better this way..'_

fin~ 

===============================================================   
Kai: yeah, I'm terribly sorry for Heero lovers along with 1x2 believers -_-', just for fun, just for fun (but I'm 2x5, 1x5, 1x2 die hard fan anyway!) oh~ about the title, it was from Def Leppard's 'All I Want is Everything' album : Slang 

feedback? flame? ok! (*^_^*) 

Edited by : MonMon 

[Back to Previous Part][1]

   [1]: http://gundamwing13.topcities.com/runningout1.html



End file.
